A wireless local area network (WLAN) includes a distribution system in which spaced-apart access point antennas are connected thereto via wired connections. Each access point antenna has a respective zone for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals with client stations in their corresponding zone. The client stations are supported with wireless local area network hardware and software to access the distribution system.
A typical access point antenna is a standard monopole antenna. This type of access point antenna provides omni-directional coverage with a gain of about 2 dBi over a frequency range of 2.3 to 2.5 GHz. While omni-directional coverage is desirable, an antenna gain of 2 dBi limits the range in which the client stations can be separated from the access point antenna and still exchange RF signals therebetween.
As an alternative to the standard monopole access point antenna, Cushcraft™ provides a ceiling mounted access point antenna with omni-directional coverage having a gain of 3.5 dBi. The Cushcraft™ antenna is also a monopole antenna but larger in size.
The antenna gain can be further increased without increasing the size of the access point antenna if the antenna coverage becomes directional instead of omni-directional. That is, a high antenna gain is provided in a fixed direction. However, antenna gains outside the fixed direction are low.